fairytailfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Liam Verz
Liam Verz(リャム ベードズ Riamu Be-dozu): Is one of the Ten Wizard Saints, a band of mages chosen by the Magic Council in order to preserve and maintain balance in the magic world when needed. Liam often serves as an adviser to the other saints, wanting to ensure that there is a steady balance between them, and to make sure no one would ever try to overstep their jurisdictions. Due to his abnormal hair style, many of the other saints often refer to him as The Rainbow Herald(虹の前駆 Niji no Zenku) due to his very unique hair style at times. Due to his more balanced nature, Liam is often seen to be in the hall of records and often keeps it in tip-top shape in order to make sure everything is in it's proper area, but will often go to the field when he is needed despite what the other saints view him as. Before joining the saints, he was considered to be a Mage Activist, often going around doing tasks that most mages couldn't along with his adventures he had searching for ruins. Appearance When it comes to his appearance, the most noticeable thing that stands out about Liam is his long multicolored hair, reaching all the way down to his back, sometimes forcing him to put it in many different styles, depending on what the situation is. Some people have described his hair as stands of the rainbow, taking note of how the different color shine in the presence of the sun. The unnaturalness of said hair caused quite the shock, from his parents when he was born with a patch of short fuzzy rainbow hair. This is often led many to question of how he acquired such a thing, with no answer being pulled up. Outside of the strange phenomenon known as his hair, Liam has shown to be pale in the area regarding his skin, which most say bing out his hair even more. He is also rather muscular, showing that he is possess a incredibly muscular abdomen, sporting a complete set of abs. Liam is also rather tall in regards of his height as he stands at an impressive 5'7. During his childhood, Liam was often dressed in only the finest clothing money could buy, making many of the kids look at him with envy that he was able to be clothing in the latest fashions. As he became older, he eventually started to focus less on wearing those types of clothes and focused on wearing loose and comfortable outfits, one of the examples often included a red or blue jumpsuit that he would wear at times after finishing a hard day's work. Personality During his younger days, Liam seemed to be the very intellect child, often always finding the time to research and learn more about the wonders of the magic world. Even though he had free reign to go and play with the other children, Liam instead decided to focus on trying to find a way to bring balance between the magical elements of the world. After discovering he himself had magic energy and found a mage willing to teach him, he traveled with him to seek out tomes of knowledge in order to better understand how the world of magic came to be, and if it can somehow be changed for the better. With time, Liam grew not only physically, but mentally as well with the vast collection of artifacts and tomes that he managed to discover after finishing his training with the mage and mastering his magic. His drive for knowledge and vast determination of vast collections made him one of the most well-renowned person in most of the Earthlands, a person that shows perseverance and commitment to the greater good of others who live in the magic world. He often found comfort in learning about the way magic could benefit the Earthland if it wasn't used by evil people, making him shown to be a peaceful person. This personality was eventually discovered by the Magic Council and decided to have a meeting with him to determine his future, and eventually landed him as a member of the Ten Wizard Saints, where he became a form of balance within the group to be able to make sure that they all work together and function at time when they really needed them to. In most cases, because of his more appropriate attention to details, he was given the task of organizing the records throughout the magic council history in order to make sure that they would be preserved should the magic council ever fall. Even though he takes a job behind the scenes, Liam isn't afraid to stand up and go to the front lines in order to get the job done, which often results in his unleashing his inner animal, often leaving him to focus on the actual battle with his full power when he needs too. Synopsis |-| Main Storyline = |-| Roleplays = |-| Storylines = History Liam Verz was born to a very wealthy couple that held one of the largest corporations in their entire city, which made Liam a very well-off child during his younger days. Though he did not often see his parents and was left in the care of his servants and maid's, Liam was not a very unloved child as he had them to keep him company while he slowly found his eventual interest in life, the magical world. With this sudden interest from some of the incredible feats his parents business drew from magic, he slowly started to immerse himself into the study's and research to start understanding how this incredible force came to be. After his parents realized what was happening, they attempted to block out anything to do with magic out of their home to allow Liam to grow as a normal child. Though all of the effort to try to live a normal life would be changed after Liam discovered he himself had magic when he suddenly felt a sudden surge that broke a vase he was fiddling with, and it made him strengthen his resolve to get better at it. In the den of night, after stealing some jewels from his parents, went into town to find a teacher, and left with them to master his abilities. Throughout the years while he slowly learned to grasp control over his magic energy and Hair Magic, he underwent special missions he instigated: To locate different ruins and to relook them in order to discover the real truth of them. This line of work turned up various artifacts and tablets of old that were not originally found, leading quite a bit of knowledge to be given to various people that Liam gave the artifacts to. Over time, Liam discovered 30 new pieces of information that were thought to have been lost for centuries, cementing his place in the intellectual world. During the times he spent traveling, he also discovered a young girl who was named Flare Corona, who had found when he discovered the village full of giants with her being the smallest one. To better help her gain confidence, he took her on as his student, showing her the ways of magic, and teaching her everything he know about Hair Magic. After seeing her mastery over it, Liam said farewell to his young student and continued on his journey. Word about his adventure and discoveries caught the attention of the Ten Wizard Saints, who sent out an invitation for Liam to come and speak with them about the future of the magic world. After the meeting, the council decided to invite Liam to become one of the Ten Saints as well as be in charge of the Council Hall of Records to ensure that their secrets and treasures would be safe from anyone who dare attempt to steal it. After Liam found an assistant named Mike Hachi to continue his task of discovering new pieces of knowledge, Liam became used to dealing with not only keeping the records safe and sound, but occasionally having to settle disputes with the other saints in times of great stress. Equipment *'Magic Paint Set': Is a collection of paint and brushes that Liam originally bought during his travel's to help him keep an easy and calm state of mind as to not allow his own hair to run wild. With only a simple paint set, he was able to revitalize and return several different lost paintings that he found in the several temples that he explored over time. Currently he often only uses it to quiet his mind when he finds the life of a saint to be stressful as not to let his own hair run amok due to the unbalanced state of mind one goes into when stress is introduced. Magic & Abilities 'Natural Abilities' Immense Magical Energy: Early on during his young childhood, Liam often felt as if his own hair would react to any of the magical objects inside of his house, suddenly glowing as if the energy inside of them was being detected by his hair. This small ability was eventually determined to be his own magical energy starting to manifest itself through his hair, showing to grow more and more each time an incredible amount was around. Over time when he eventually learned how to control his own magic energy, the same different aspects that often affected his hair enhanced his abilities, when an incredible amount of magic presents itself, whether it is hidden or not, his own hair reacts to it and acts as a sort of early-warning system to Liam. Another response to his magic energy in his system often stems from him being able to generate it or often at times, absorb energy through the hair of others whenever he gets the chance to by using his own Hair Magic to use as a syphon to absorb. With Liam's status as one of the Ten Wizard Saints, it has been shown that his full release of magic at one point was able to create an incredible crater, which resulted in a nearby river having a path to leak it's own water into. It is said that if Liam channeled the full release of magic into his hair, it would be able to stretch beyond the land borders and eventually reach another continent within a matter of hours. Expert Hand-to-Hand Combatant:Liam is extremely well-versed in hand-to-hand combat. His fighting style most resembles Boxing as he possesses amazing footwork, defense, and tremendous speed and power. His movements are compared to a graceful water bird, however, his destructive power is without equal and can slaughter enemies with his devastating slicing techniques, focusing on rapid hand strikes which stab the enemy to death. He uses the hidden vital points to inflict a slow and agonizing death on those who oppose him – inflicting internal damage through attacking the body's magic systems, subsequently injuring organs which are closely intertwined with the area of the network which has been struck. To do this, Liam surgically injects a certain amount of his own magical power into the opponent's magic system, causing damage to surrounding organs due to her proximity to the magic system. Even the slightest tap can cause severe internal damage, allowing him to overpower opponents and can also be used to augment his own strength. Liam utilizes violent offensive style incorporating use of claws. He uses his instincts to fight as well; attacking savagely and unpredictably in order to overwhelm his opponent. When incorporating Hair Magic into his unarmed style, Liam is capable of utilizing his hair in order to boost the power of his strikes, even as his hair whips around, locking and restraining the foe in order to hold them still for his next strike. Genius Level Intellect: Since his birth, Liam has always been shown to have a strange ability not yet understood by any of the modern magical medicines. When he sees anything in front of him, the information is processed is passed through differently, instead of it being viewed as a simple physical shape, it actually breaks down in his head, every single component is analyzed through his eyes and saved in his mind like a Lacirma after absorbing a form of magic. Due to this handy trait, he has been seen to have found more and more hidden archives and routes inside of ancient temples than any of the original explorers ever could. Another testament to this intellect is when he is fighting against an opponent and their magic, the concept goes the same way, but the magic is instead seen in a form of a spectrum in Liam's eyes. He sees the actual structure and energy signatures found in most magics, which allows him to break it down easily what kind of magic he is up against and how he is able to protect himself from it by emitting a modified anti-structure through his hair magic. Enhanced Mental Control: Hair Magic is by far one of the most mental stressing forms of magic around due to the common fact it focuses on using hair directly from the scalp of the user. Since his first step into magic, Liam studied often for long period's of time in order to improve and train how his central thinking would be when he uses the magic. After spending years focusing on improving his mental stability, Liam often considers using the magic nothing more than using it as an extension of himself, making it more of an appendage than a mental connection. With this very percise control, the eternano that Liam often stores inside of his hair can actually be altered or changed depending on how the user focuses and pictures the kind of change. An example of this was seen when Liam channeled Eternano through his hair and attacked a person who had put up a barrier magic, but right when it hit, Liam felt the difference between both spectrum's and modified his own Eternano hair to disrupt the barrier's Eternano and pierce through it like it was nothing more than a piece of paper. Enhanced Strength: While traveling, Liam often needed to train his physical body in order to ensure the proper amount of Endorphin's would circulate to his head in order to calm down his thought process and refresh his brain. It also acts as a sort of stabilizer for his hair magic, allowing him to use his own body to manipulate his own hair without putting so much strain on his mind. and allowing him to exercise his body to better train it for anything that might come his way. It was seen at one point that when he used his Hair Guardian spell, the strain on his head couldn't take it anymore and he had to switch to using his body as the controller, and it proved to be more effective than the original method thanks to the original training he had put in before hand. Enhanced Speed: During the times he spent walking, Liam often focused on increasing his own physical abilities, making sure that if ever his own magic would fail him, he could lean back on his own natural abilities to make sure he wouldn't die. In most cases, he often did various exercises that helped give him an increase of leg strength that would come in handy when he would often need to dodge enemy attacks that would come right at him. When he uses his Hair Magic, Liam expands it to often lift him up into the air, resulting in his being able to run with his hair, increasing his speed as he uses it to jump up high distances and often reach various long distant places within an hour or so depending on the current speed that he had with his hair carrying him all the way there. Artistic Expert: Due to the countless hours of research and exploration over time, Liam developed a habit of painting as well as detailed coloring to better improve his mind's focus and calm state it needed to control his hair magic much better. Over some time, he often discovered that some of the discovers he made were of actual paintings thought to have been stolen for years that have been faded away to nearly nothing of their original glory. Using special magic paint that he purchased, he was able to not only duplicate the original, he was able to keep it as if it was the original before it was stolen, something that needs a keen eye and precise brushing talents in order to achieve. Liam has restored over more than 10 of the destroyed paintings people believed could never be saved again after the extensive damage they took. 'Magical Abilities' Hair Magic(髪の魔法 Kami no Mahō): Is a very interesting Caster Magic that allows the user to concentrate Eternano into their hair, and making them grow longer, along with allowing the user to manipulate them with their mind and using them in different fashion's. In Liam's case, not only is he the first ever Saint to only use one magic, he is also the only saint to have mastered Hair Magic all throughout the times he spent traveling around the regions. When in use, Liam has developed a way to actually be able to use the magic without even having to charge any Eternano into it. The way he does this is when he channels the energy into his already grown hair, it allows him to store the energy inside it for a further use, and after learning how to use it unconsciously, he then in term created a method to allow him use of it without feeling any draining of magic. Though due to this method, his hair is only able to push heavy objects like books or other lighter materials. It is only when he reactivates the stored Eternano in his hair that it allows the hair magic to be used to it's fullest capabilities. When in full use, the length of his own hair is actually nearly doubled in size due to his already longer hair and the energy that he keeps stored inside of it, resulting in him being able to use multiple forms of spells that come with this magic, and allowing him to have a much wider reach with it.There have been numerous accusations of Lima's full control over this magic, one included that with true focus and peace of mind combined with his years of training during his travel's, and he has been able to actually find ways to control the hair of others depending on how long they have it. 'Spells' *'Hair Shower - Wolf Fang'(髪しぐれ狼牙 Kamishigure Rōga): Is a spell that Liam first developed when he first started off learning Hair Magic. By focusing his magic into a large clump of his hair, swirling it, and condensing it he is able to create a beast that is made of living hair and can have it attack an opponent with ease. After mastering this technique, he passed it on to his student, Flare, who she used against Lucy in the Grand Magic Games. After mastering his magic and learning to use his Hair Magic differently, when he uses this spell with his longer hair, he is actually able to send out multiple beasts at the opponent, making it very difficult for them to be able to take them down all at once. *'Hair Quil Guard'(毛髪大羽警備 mouhatsu oobane keibi): Is a defensive spell similar to the Hair Shield that Flare uses. The user starts by focusing their eternano through their hair as it slowly starts to harden each hair, eventually make it highly durable with very sharp points at the end, giving the user the appearance of having spiky hair all around their head that acts as a very protective shield as the user is able to expand it all around their body. The user is also able to expand the spikes and often throw them at opponents with quick force that result in stabbing due to the sharp points. At one point, Liam was seen to be able to craft these spikes into an entire fist, sending it right at his opponent, catching him off guard and often dealing a very serious and deadly blow to them. *'Steel Hair Chain'(刃金毛髪鏈 hagane mouhatsu kusari): Is a support spell developed by Liam that utilizes his hair's tightness. When the user channels eternano through their hair, they can often merge swirl's of their own hair together, and then by hardening it, the user is capable of making a very durable chain that can be stretched to tighten anything in it's path or be used as a form of net that is able to catch large objects or groups of people with ease. *'Hair Guardian'(毛保護者 ke hogosha): Is one of Liam's most powerful spells currently known and often is asked only to use the spell out of the reach of any innocent bystanders. The user begins by extending their hair beyond their normal range of length, putting quite a bit of mental stress on the user to control every single strand as if it was another limb to control. When the user has stretched the hair long enough, they use as much mental focus as possible to have the hair swarm into shape, slowly combining with one another until nothing is left, but a giant the size of a small house, made entirely of hair under the user's control. With the giant, the user is able to use it as a long range fighter to larger creatures or multiple dark mages that go up against him, or he is able to extend the giant's hair's as they attach to people's body parts to allow the giant to control them like puppets. While the magic is very useful, it is very dangerous to use due to the incredible amount of focus and concentration it takes to have control over so many different folical's, and can leave the user mentally exhausted if he should stay with that giant too long. *'Lilith Strands'(リリス ストランドス Ririsu Sutorandosu): Is Liam's second most powerful spell that he learned when he discovered it in one of the same ruins he was searching for new pieces of knowledge. When the user activates Lilith Strands, their hair grows thirty times it's original length, gaining a strong, glossy coat that serves as armor for the hair, while it still retains it's flexibility. Also, on each strand of hair forms hundreds of small pores that suck magic from the opponent when they come in contact with their target. These pores can also produce an added coat of acidic liquid on top of the armor coat for extra offense and defense. While using Lilith Strands the user can also use any regular Hair Magic spells, which gain an added boost in power. Liam has been seen to be able to use this spell multiple times, and when he completely solidifies his hair entirely, the impact of the attack is so strong that it can actually feel as if a building actually landed on top of someone. However, the spell comes with certain risks, one being that due to this harden state, he is not able to freely control any strands of hair, only one large combined one. The second being that the more he uses it, the more mental focus and strain it takes on his head, which can often lead to sever case of exhaustion if he is not careful. Trivia *The character appearance is based off of Sunny from Toriko *Liam's I.Q is said to be the highest of all the Ten Wizard Saints *Due to a genetic defect from one of his parents, the end result was him being born with rainbow hair *Unlike his anime counterpart, Liam doesn't mind if something is ugly or hidious, he rather focuses on the inner beauty than most Category:Phantombeast Category:Original Characters Category:Characters Category:Mage Category:Male Category:Caster-Mage Category:Wandering Mage Category:Independent Mage Category:Hair Magic User Category:Ten Wizard Saints